mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Grendizer (TV Mecha)
The Grendizer is the secret weapon of Planet Fleed and piloted by its crown prince, Duke Fleed. So powerful it was coveted by the Vegan Empire and tried to steal it. It was sent to Earth along with its pilot for safety. It is the only giant robot in the Grendizer anime that is on the protagonist's side. Due to the similiarties in armor and power, as well as appearance, the Grendizer can be seen as Planet Fleed counterpart of the Mazinger robots of Earth. Creation The Grendizer was based on the "Gattaiger" a giant robot from the animated short Uchu Enban Daisenso, another work by Go Nagai. Much of its origin and weaponry is the same, as is its pilot. History The Grendizer was based on a Fleedian God of War and created for the royal family. King Vega desired it and sent his soldiers to retrieve it. Laying waste to Fleed, the Vegan Empire succeeded in finding the giant robot. However, it was stolen back by Prince Duke Fleed along with a Spazer and fled to Earth. Duke was adopted by a Japanese scientist named Genzo Umon who hid the Grendizer from view. Eventually, the Vegan Empire appeared on Earth and Duke had the Grendizer surfaced to fight against them. Duke is joined into battle with his former rival Koji Kabuto, Duke's friend from the ranch he worked on Hikaru Makiba, and his long lost sister Maria Fleed. Overtime, the Grendizer is improved with more Spazers and fights against the Empire's Saucer Beasts. At times, Grendizer would fight against the Empire's generals, which were tough and grueling battles. Eventually, the battle is taken to space where King Vega orders his troops to attack Earth. Duke and his allies intercept them, with King Vega unleashing the Gragra Saucer Beast. After a long and fierce battle, Duke manages to turn the tides and destroy the Vegan mothership and King Vega with it. With danger averted, Duke leaves with Maria on the Grendizer to restrore Planet Fleed. Weapons and Attacks *'Hand Beam': Grendizer fires a trio of energy beams from the back of its hands. This is one of Grendizer's weaker attacks. *'Backhand Missile': Grendizer can also fire missiles from the back of its hand, from the same opening as the Hand Beam. *'Screw Crusher Punch': A standard Mazinger Rocket Punch attack, Grendizer fires its forearms as the blades mounted on the wrists flip forward, essentially making the attack a flying drill. The Screw Crusher Punch flies at speeds up to Mach 5 and can achieve 4000 RPM. There are also two more variations on this attack, the Screw Punch in which the blades fold at a 90' degree angle or fan shaped look, plus the Crusher Punch in which the blades fold over the fist in a bullet shape. Grendizer also has a normal Dizer Punch which is similar to the Atomic Punch of Great Mazinger and the Rocket Punch of Mazinger Z. *'Double Harken': A weapon mounted in the shoulders, each Harken consists of a crescent moon blade attached to a handle. Grendizer can use one or both harkens in each hand, which is called Single Harken, or combine them to form a bladed staff, the Double Harken. The Double Harken can also be thrown at enemies. *'Shoulder Boomerang': Grendizer launches the Harken blades from its shoulders or Grendizer grabs and throws them like regular boomerangs. *'Hanjuuryoku Storm' (Anti-Gravity Storm aka Rainbow Beam): A ray of rainbow energy which is fired from the red crest on Grendizers chest. In the early episodes it was similar to Mazinger Z's Breast Fire attack, but in later episodes it can be used as an anti-gravity ray. *'Space Thunder': Much like Great Mazinger's Thunder Break, Grendizer can release a burst of electric energy from the horns on its head. Grendizer can unleash up to 60,000 Degree for up to 10 hours continuously. *'Dizer Beam': Regular eye lasers that Grendizer uses when it is unable to use the Hand Beam attack such as when Grendizer is combined with the Drill Spazer. *'Dizer Power': Grendizer runs at over 100% efficiency for short periods of time. Similar to Mazin Power that is utilised by the Mazinger series. *'Dizer Tera Max': Various panels open up around Grendizer's body causing the robot to generate more power than normal. Used once in a manga to activate an enhanced Space Thunder. Equipment Main Article: Spazers Category:Grendizer Mecha